


Train Rides Are fun

by Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest



Category: Naruto
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-21
Updated: 2012-07-21
Packaged: 2017-11-10 09:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest/pseuds/Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sasuke teases and Lee embarrasses himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Train Rides Are fun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lybellulla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lybellulla/gifts).



> My first drabble. I quite enjoyed it. For my lovely Lybellulla.

A hand slid slowly down Lee’s side, pausing at his hip before sneaking towards his groin. He batted it away with a growl. The brunette glared up into inky eyes that sparkled with laughter. The train rocked them slightly, forcing him to grip Sasuke’s shirt to keep from tittering to the side. The raven used it as an opportunity to palm the brunette’s bottom. 

“Stop it, Sasuke!” Lee hissed at his lover, removing the younger man’s hand and forcibly shoving it against his chest. Sasuke said nothing. He only smiled at the shorter male, resuming his former position. One hand pressed against the metal of the door, the other on Lee’s side. Lee glared up at him in warning. Sasuke paid him no attention, observing something at the other end of the packed train. 

Lee relaxed by small degrees. Sasuke glanced back the brunette but Lee was lost in his own thoughts. The Uchiha smirked, hand flexing slightly against Lee’s side. Lee glanced at him and Sasuke met his eyes with a smile. Lee narrowed his eyes. He never trusted an innocent acting Uchiha. It always meant something he might or might not like was about to occur. When all the raven did was lean in and place a small kiss on his lips, Lee relaxed again. 

It lasted less than a minute.

The hand that had been resting peacefully against his side was moving. Lee tensed as long fingers curled around his hip, pausing to squeeze and then moving on down his leg. Sasuke splayed his fingers wide, smoothing over jean material as his hand continued its long slide down Lee’s leg. He stopped at the brunette’s knee, fingers massaging at skin through the fabric. Lee shivered at the touch. 

A moan stuck in his throat as Sasuke slid his hand back up the brunette’s thigh. Lee swallowed the noise and swatted Sasuke’s hand away again.   
“You can’t feel me up in public,” Lee hissed, glancing around them at the completely packed train. He prayed no one was looking their way or could hear. Sasuke seemed to strongly disagree with this statement. 

He leaned in closer to the brunette, pressing Lee back against the door. Lee glared up at him, hands fisting in the Uchiha’s shirt. Sasuke bent his head until his breath fanned Lee’s neck. Lee grit his teeth against a moan, but let Sasuke do as he liked. 

“Sasuke,” Lee grit out, closing his eyes. Sasuke placed small kiss against smooth skin, distracting Lee from the slid of his hand. Sasuke smiled against the brunette’s neck as his hand finally cupped Lee’s cock through his pants. Lee squeaked, shoving Sasuke away from him and glaring. The Uchiha stumbled back, catching himself on a pole as Lee glared daggers at him. 

“You can’t grab my cock in public!” the brunette yelled before he thought better of it. Gray eyes went wide as sudden silence spread through the train car. Lee slapped a hand over his mouth, blushing a deep red all the way to his toes. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, a grin stretching his lips. Inky eyes sparkled with mirth even as all eyes stared at the two men. Lee glared at the Uchiha over his hand, shaking slightly from embarrassment.     
Sasuke chuckled, gathering the smaller man in his arms. Lee let him, burying his face is Sasuke’s chest to avoid meeting all the stares. 

“You’re an asshole,” Lee muttered. Sasuke hummed in agreement. He kept his hands above the burnette’s waist the rest of the ride, Lee pressed against his chest. 


End file.
